Bonding
by Mama Link
Summary: "I understand you wish to now more about me, and that brothers ought to not be so distant. I understand Father.. does not treat you the best, so I suppose I have no choice to be more.. brother-like towards you." "Really? Then… can I sit here with you?" Deere bashfully queried, gesturing towards the boulders. "Maybe you could.. try to call those animals back again."


**aaahhh hi ; u ; I haven't posted anything in a while and I'm sorry (but I don't think anyone really cares-)**

 **BUT MY SISTER TRANSLATED SHIGURE'S AND DEERE'S SUPPORT AND LIKE**  
 **OMGGGGGGGG  
I just hate how (SPOILERS) Joker's abusive like ohmygod no**

 **Fire Emblem: Fates belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems! I own nothing o u o  
Please review! Con-crit is evidently allowed c:**

* * *

The morning light graced the side of his face; only for his heart to feel the love he felt as the melody of the forest graced the peaks of his unfortunately rounded ears. Light filtered through the top branches of the forest, and provided him light for the leaf-carpeted path. Oddly enough, even that upset his eyes, adjusted to the inky blackness. His eyes squinted, and blinked rapidly as he idled past tenuous flowers. The orchestra of birdsong echoed through the intricately woven webs of leaves, a reminder of where the home of resting souls lay.

Deere pushed his powder blue bangs back from his forehead in a bemused manner — only to have them flop back into place again. His motto was 'work before rest', and he _would_ have been resting — if not for his older brother vanishing, and leaving no indication of his location. Evidently, Aqua and Joker lost it, and sent him searching for him. If it was the other way around, his brother might have went to seek him out on his own will.

Deere would rather be at home. But he cherished his sibling outstandingly.

And there it was: a voice in the woods, whispering like a siren's lullaby. It weaved in and out of the trees; purring to Deere's everlastingly bruised soul, and beckoned him farther into the forest.

 _"Yurari yurureri.."_

The voice was eerily like a siren call; sweet and smooth like silk, flowing and hauntingly pure. He recognised it as the song his mother liked to sing — however, nobody in the army could contend against her unflawed tones and melodies. The farther Deere went into the forest, the more enthralled he became; a genuine smile already playing at the edges of his lips. As the song continued, birds twittered along with it.

 _"Utakata omoi meguru_

 _Hakari tsutau minasuji_

 _sono te ga hiraku asu wa.."_

The male's eyebrows twitched at the metallic, tinkling sound of a stream. When the trees parted, he could see it was sliding into an infinity-pool. The pool appeared to be comparable to a polished mirror of silver, with skeins of swirl-white twisting slowly on the surface. A shiny spillway led to a choppier pond. Boulders colonised the edges of the pond, dotted with clumps of moss. They caused a rocky gurgling as water met stone. Sitting on one of the boulders was his brother: Shigure.

A robin was resting on his finger as a perch, and several other birds dotted along his shoulders. Chipmunks, deer, elk, rabbits, and squirrels had formed a miniature circle about him, and Deere laughed behind his closed mouth. He took the slightest step forward, a branch snapping beneath his weight—

— and the animals instantly fled.

Shigure made a discouraged noise, and as he became aware of Deere's presence, Deere unconsciously flinched.

"A-All of the animals ran away again.. I'm sorry, Shigure, i-it was my fault. I didn't mean to.."

"No, it's fine," his sibling responded, with a hint of a sigh lacing his regal voice. "They're all quite timid, so there's nothing to be done about it. Nonetheless, they're just naturally shy around strangers."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm amazed at how you can get along with wild animals like that. A little jealous, as well," he confessed; hands fretfully wringing together as his older sibling stepped closer. "We have the same parents, but you're so different from me.."

"I understand you wish to now more about me, and that brothers ought to not be so distant. I understand Father.. does not treat you the best, so I suppose I have no choice to be more.. brother-like towards you."

"Really? Then… can I sit here with you?" he bashfully queried, gesturing towards the boulders. "Maybe you could.. try to call those animals back again."

"The animals? Ah.. I am not certain they'll come by if you're here. But when they do, I'm positive you could try and get them to be fond of you, too," Shigure affirmed quickly; his heart splintering at the sight of Deere's hopeful expression sinking. "However.. we know your jealousy is the source of this problem. Now that you've let out your true feelings, you ought befriend them quite nicely. Come here."

Shigure's slender hand gripped Deere's wrist, and he led him over to the boulders, setting his younger brother in the spot he presently sat in. While Deere soundlessly admired the stream and pond, Shigure looked up towards the trees, and vocalised a part of their mother's song.

A blue jay flitted down, landing on the male's finger. It twitted the same part he just sang, and, with a charming smile lifting the edges of his lips, he turned towards Deere.

"Why not try sharing your feelings with them?"

"Oh! Uh, I-I don't think—"

"You'll be just fine. You're a kind boy, and my dear younger brother was merely jealous because he wanted to know me better, and I'm sure they'll open their hearts to y— oh! Look, a rabbit's coming this way!"

A rabbit soundlessly hopped over to Deere, who impulsively flinched. Shigure's teeth drew his lower lip amid them, and motioned for his sibling to try.

"Slowly.. stay still.. calm your heart, and let him know that you just want to be friends."

"R-Right," Deere breathed; being exceedingly vigilant with extending a hand to the creature. The rabbit's twitching nose tentatively sniffed his hand, and as both brothers held their breath, it leaned into his hand.

"I-I touched it! Hey, now he's even rubbing against my hand. This rabbit's so docile.."

Seeing his younger sibling's smile illuminate his entire face warmed Shigure's heart. Knowing _he_ caused one of Deere's remarkably atypical, authentic smiles warmed it all the more. When a cardinal settled on Deere's shoulder, Shigure swore to _never_ let his joyful appearance dissolve into the depths of his memory.

Deere was sent to go look for his brother, but it was hours before they returned home. They got quite a good talking to, but they both believed it was.. rather worth it.


End file.
